BP 42
by Pline84
Summary: Collab avec Super Washington-Jones ! Une enquête au sein même du NCIS remet en question des années de loyauté. EN PAUSE !
1. Introduction WJ

_Bienvenudo ! (Oui bon, ça ne se dit peut-être pas, mais je trouvais que ça sonnait bien)._

_Ici Washington-Jones, qui a le grand, l'Immense, le GIGANTISSIME honneur de faire l'introduction de BP 42, en collaboration avec la Grande, la Talentueuse, la Seule et UNIQUE, Pline84._

_J'espère que cette introduction (certes fichtrement courte mais bon, on est WJ ou on ne l'est pas) vous plaira et vous donnera envie de dévorer le super chapitre de Pline qui va suivre._

_Gros gros gros bisous à toutes et tous, bon courage à ceux qui ont des exams et bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont déjà fini. Que George Clooney vous protège et que la Force soit avec vous._

_(N'acceptez pas les cookies des inconnus, sauf s'ils sont asthmatiques, vêtus de noirs et qu'ils partagent une partie de votre ADN. Oui, c'est à toi que je parle, Luke.)_

_Aheum. Ici Pline._

_Ne faites pas attention à WJ, elle est un peu folle mais gentille._

_Sérieusement, elle est géniale ! J'espère que vous allez aimer cette collab', moi je suis si fière de pouvoir bosser avec elle ! C'est elle la Grande, la Talentueuse, la Seule et UNIQUE !_

_Je me tais, et lisez plutôt son chapitre !_

* * *

Introduction

Le lundi a toujours été un jour difficile. C'est culturel. Il y a ceux qui haïssent le lundi pour des raisons personnelles, façon "j'ai-été-plaquée-un-lundi-par-ce-poulpe-de-Ramon-mais-je-ne-l'assume-pas-du-tout", ceux qui l'exècre parce que "le lundi, c'est ravioli", en somme, ils n'aiment pas les raviolis, il y a ceux qui font la chasse aux lundis parce que le lundi, c'est synonyme de "Dites-moi subalterne, il est où, votre rapport de quarante-douze mille pages sur l'épilation des écureuils de l'Arkansas par les porcs-épics d'Arizona ?", et puis, il y a les autres. Ceux pour qui le lundi est un jour dangereux, car il signifie qu'il faut quitter sa couette, son cocon protecteur et partir affronter vaillamment, sans se plaindre, ce nouvel assassin ultra flippant. Et le Patron en manque de café. Parce que le distributeur est ravitaillé une fois toutes les deux semaines. Et que le patron consomme trop. Code article 37. Douze à quinze fois par jour. Et on s'étonne que les chiffres s'effacent des touches...

Dans le genre métier dangereux, bosser pour une agence fédérale était, selon Anthony DiNozzo Jr, relativement bien placé. Deuxième ou troisième place du classement. Parce que, là, dans les métiers dangereux, Tony avait trouvé pire. Se retrouver avec un ex-sniper enragé prêt à vous descendre était, selon lui, une très bonne raison de revoir ses statistiques.

-Patron... Je t'assure que...

-Tais-toi.

-Gibbs, écoute, on peut peut-être en discuter...

-Je t'ai demandé de te _taire_ DiNozzo !

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Tony émit un petit glapissement quand il sentit le canon d'une seconde arme, contre sa peau, cette fois-ci. Un frémissement lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce qui se passait. Il s'était fait avoir, et en beauté...

Dommage. Il avait bien aimé ces quatre années au NCIS. Même s'il n'avait pas postulé pour les raisons les plus valables de l'univers. Même s'il n'avait pas été l'agent le plus poli, le plus obéissant, ni le plus intègre de l'agence. Même si le café était imbuvable. Même si ses collègues le charriaient. Même si son chef était un maniaque du contrôle complètement tourneboulé par la première rousse qu'il croisait. Même si son appartement puait le graillon que madame Fligliani cuisinait à l'étage du dessous. Même si McGee était incapable de boire la moindre bière. Même si Abby portait les mini-jupes les plus courtes du monde. Quoique... les mini-jupes d'Abby étaient un point positif. Même si Kate refusait de jouer avec lui au scrabble. Même si Jimmy était son seul ami... Dans la mesure où il considérait Jimmy comme un ami. Mais Jimmy n'allait peut-être plus l'apprécier autant...

A vingt-sept ans, Anthony DiNozzo Jr comprenait enfin pourquoi son père lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des fédéraux. Quand il était entré au NCIS, plusieurs années auparavant, il avait une mission. Il l'avait respectée à la lettre, allant au delà de ses propres limites. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait... Tout, jusqu'au jour où...

PLINE&WJ-PLINE&WJ-PLINE&WJ-PLINE&WJ-PLINE&WJ

Une mare de sang dans le Parking. Kate était en train de se garer, tranquillement, gentiment, quand elle s'était retrouvée nez à nez (ou plutôt, pare-brise à flaque) avec une étendue rouge et gluante, massivement composée (à 100% d'hémoglobine). Exactement ce qu'il fallait pour que la jeune enquêtrice sorte une paire de gants et commence son enquête. Une enquête qui, dans les trois minutes, était devenue LA priorité de l'équipe Gibbs.

Surtout quand Tony avait remarqué très judicieusement que...

-On n'a pas de corps, pas d'arme du crime, pas de suspect, pas de mobile... Je l'annonce donc: on commence mal !

-Tu te prends pour un génie DiNozzo ?

-Nan, je mets juste en lumière le fait qu'on va pas s'en sortir...

Il n'avait jamais eu autant raison.


	2. Petit poney des prés Pline

_Qu'est-ce donc là ? Un amas de reviews ? Pour Pline et moi ? Ooh ! Joie. Bonheur. Vitalité intellectuelle ! _

_J'ai même droit à un mystérieux « guest mystère »... Une énigme de plus pour la Jones Company !_

_Un grand grand grand merci à toutes et tous. Je vous nems !_

Bon, ça, c'était WJ, vous l'aurez deviné.

Maintenant. C'est moi. Pline. Mais si ! C'est moi qui collabore avec Super Washington-Jones !

Au passage, si ce chapitre arrive avec tant de retard c'est parce que c'était mon tour d'écrire. Hum. Désolée. Et merci pour les reviews ! Quoi pas de rapport ? Je fais ce que je veux, na.

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt !

PS : Merci à Super Gwen pour la correction de ce chapitre ! *fait un câlin à Gwen*

PS 2 : Je vous nems aussi !

PS 3 : Si quelqu'un s'avise de critiquer le titre de notre bébé, je lui casse la gleu, compris ? Non mais oh. *boude*

* * *

**Chapitre un : Petit poney des prés.**

McGee laissait ses doigts courir sur le clavier. Il aimait la sensation de liberté où son corps prenait la relève car son cerveau était occupé par des milliers de pensées qui se bousculaient. Il s'était déjà interrogé s'il pouvait demander un ordinateur plus performant capable d'aller à la vitesse de son cerveau. Quand il en avait fait part à Abby, elle avait répondu qu'il avait autant de chance d'avoir une réponse positive de la part de Tom Morrow que de voir Jack Sheridan, l'agent le plus taciturne du NCIS, se lancer dans le one-man-show.

« Et s'il le fait, il aura à faire à moi ! avait-elle rajouté. Des années que je lui demande du matériel supplémentaire ! »

McGee eut un léger sourire à ce souvenir. Il adorait vraiment l'excentrique scientifique. Ils étaient différents mais savaient se comprendre plus que n'importe qui d'autre. (Il se demandait parfois s'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple amitié entre eux, mais il repoussait toujours cette idée. Il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Ils étaient juste de très bons amis. N'est-ce pas ?) Il fut coupé dans ses divagations par une voix féminine énervée.

Sa collègue Caitlin Todd semblait au-delà de l'exaspération. Elle s'installa avec rage à son bureau, posant son sac à dos sans aucune délicatesse. Face à elle, Anthony DiNozzo Junior la regardait faire d'un air gentiment moqueur. Ces deux-là pouvaient donner l'impression, à ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas, de ne pas se supporter mutuellement. C'était en partie vrai mais, pour tous leurs amis, il était évident qu'ils ne pourraient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ils étaient comme deux frère et sœur adorant s'embêter. L'attachement qu'il se portaient n'avait plus besoin d'être prouvé lorsque, un an plus tôt, Kate avait failli mourir.

Une longue affaire concernant un certain Ari Haswari, un agent du MOSSAD, les avait conduits sur un toit. L'israélien avait tenté de tuer l'agente mais l'intervention inattendue de Ziva David l'avait sauvée. Cette belle jeune femme n'avait pas hésité à tuer son propre demi-frère pour empêcher la mort d'une inconnue. Depuis, et malgré Ziva qui lui disait que ce n'était pas le cas, Kate avait le sentiment d'avoir une dette envers elle.

« Calme-toi, Katie, ça va aller, s'amusa Tony.

- Ne m'appelle pas Katie ! »

L'informaticien observa ses deux collègues sans intervenir, leurs joutes verbales étaient toujours très divertissantes. Comme à son habitude, Tony avait un immense sourire peint sur le visage. De tous ses collègues, il était certainement celui qu'il avait le plus de mal à percer. Au début, il l'avait catalogué comme un dragueur invétéré, un Dom Juan décérébré puis, au fil du temps, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était qu'une couverture. Quelques détails qui ne collaient pas avec l'image qu'il renvoyait avaient changé cette première impression. Parfois, l'Italien les surprenait avec des remarques mystérieuses ou des connaissances vastes. Mais il savait toujours se défiler avec des blagues et détournait ainsi l'attention.

Malgré la sale habitude qu'avait Tony de toujours lui trouver des surnoms plus stupides les uns que les autres ou de lui coller les doigts à son clavier, McGee appréciait énormément son collègue et n'aurait pas hésité pas à lui confier sa vie si la situation le demandait. Il savait que Tony l'appréciait aussi car, durant un soir de fête où ils avaient trop bu, l'Italien lui avait dit que c'était dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas être amis et qu'il le considérait comme un frère. Il n'avait jamais compris cette phrase et quand il avait demandé des explications, DiNozzo avait nié et l'avait taquiné pendant des semaines.

« Que se passe-t-il ? intervint enfin McGee.

- Il se passe que personne n'a rien vu, rien entendu, ni rien ! On a parlé aux femmes de ménage, aux agents de nuit, aux gardiens, aux secrétaires, à tout le monde ! Si on avait pu on aurait même interrogé les pigeons ! Mais personne ne sait rien ! J'enrage ! Cette affaire va être terrible, je le sens ! Tim, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu as quelque chose avec les caméras de surveillance !

- Désolé, mais elles ont été piratées et je n'ai pas pu découvrir qui l'a fait.

- Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! râla la brune. Je suis sûre qu'on va atrocement s'amuser. Vivement qu'Abs trouve l'identité de notre inconnu. Là, on pourra enfin avancer.

- Alec Matthews », annonça alors une voix grave.

Gibbs, un gobelet de café à la main et son air sérieux sur le visage, venait de sortir de l'ascenseur et se dirigeait vers l'open space d'un pas rapide. Il arrivait toujours au moment exact où l'on avait besoin de lui, ce qui faisait dire à Tony et Abby qu'il possédait un superpouvoir. Gibbs était un ancien marine à l'air bourru et un excellent enquêteur, il n'y avait pas de meilleur professeur pour leur enseigner ce qu'il fallait faire. Il avait de nombreuses règles qu'il faisait respecter et suivait toujours son instinct qui ne l'avait, semblait-il, jamais trompé.

« Alec Matthews ? reprit Tony, blanc.

- Oui. Pourquoi, tu le connais ?

- Non, enfin... Non. Il n'a pas quatre-vingts ans et des poussières ? Parce que sinon c'est une personne que je connais. Mais sinon, non. Enfin, il y a peu de chances que je connaisse notre victime. Il y a autant de chances que je connaisse personnellement Woody Allen et, je vous rassure, ce n'est pas le cas. Ce qui est quand même franchement dommage parce qu'il est un cinéaste de génie et puis bon. Voilà. Non, je ne connais pas ce type. La victime, je parle. Bien sûr. »

Il s'embrouillait dans ses justifications et il s'en rendait compte, pourtant il arrivait toujours à se sortir d'un mauvais pas. Ses collègues le regardaient étrangement. Finalement, Gibbs se décida à le couper dans son babillage sans queue ni tête.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes assurés que DiNozzo ne connaît pas Matthews nous allons pouvoir avancer dans l'enquête, je veux tout savoir sur ce gars et pourquoi il était dans le parking du NCIS. »

Et sans rester plus longtemps, il partit voir Tom Morrow dans son bureau pour savoir s'il connaissait la victime ou la raison de sa présence dans une agence fédérale. Les trois agents se regardèrent un instant puis se mirent au travail tout en parlant.

« Alors, petit problème de connexion cérébrale, Tony ? demanda Kate, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu nous as fait un peu peur avec ta tirade sur Woody Allen, confirma Tim.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas Woody Allen, McCiné ?

- Ce n'est pas la question, dit Kate, et puis personne n'est obligé de l'aimer !

- Mais bien sûr que si ! » s'offusqua Tony.

Le cinéphile acharné se lança dans un débat sur le réalisateur à lunettes tout en faisant les recherches demandées par leur patron. Intérieurement, il était soulagé. Il avait réussi à détourner l'attention. Il ne fallait pas que l'on trouve un lien avec lui sinon il aurait de gros problèmes. Soudain, l'arrivée d'une autre équipe interrompit leur discussion.

« Encore en train de parler cinéma, Tony ? »

La femme qui avait parlé était rousse et son sourire était bienveillant. Jenny Shepard était une autre cheffe d'équipe travaillant au NCIS. Elle avait sous ses ordres Ziva et Sheridan, l'homme le plus souriant de l'agence et que Tony adorait embêter le plus souvent possible. Cette équipe s'entendait bien avec la leur et ils faisaient occasionnellement des petites sorties ensemble.

« Toujours ! répliqua fièrement Tony.

- Bien sûr, il ne sait parler que de ça. Ses connaissances s'arrêtent au nom du réalisateur de Shining.

- Tu as un problème avec Kubrick, mon petit poney des prés ? »

Le visage de Sheridan se ferma et il laissa les autres agents sans plus de cérémonie. Les affrontements entre ces deux-là avaient commencé dès l'arrivée de Tony au NCIS, quatre ans plus tôt. Leurs deux caractères si éloignés ne pouvant s'entendre, ils avaient décidé de se détester d'un accord tacite. Au bout de quelques mois, l'Italien avait trouvé le meilleur moyen pour faire enrager son ennemi : lui trouver des surnoms ridicules qui mettaient en doute sa masculinité.

« Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de vous chamacher, vous deux ? demanda Ziva en riant.

- Je suppose que tu veux chamailler, Zee-Vah. A part ça, j'arrêterai le jour où il reconnaîtra que je suis meilleur que lui !

- Bref, coupa Kate. Tu n'en as pas marre d'attirer toujours l'attention sur toi ? »

Ils papotèrent un instant mais le travail d'agent fédéral les rappela à l'ordre sous l'apparence d'un Gibbs passant rapidement pour aller se chercher un café et ils se séparèrent. Ils firent leurs recherches, ne trouvant rien d'autre sur cet Alec Matthews qu'un passé très léger en tant qu'homme de maintenance pour une société qu'employait le NCIS. Cependant, il n'avait aucune raison d'être sur le parking à cette heure car rien n'avait besoin d'être réparé à l'agence.

« Fausse identité, conclut McGee. Mais pourquoi était-il là ? »

Ils ne trouvèrent pas la réponse et après une dure journée de labeur, ils purent enfin rentrer chez eux. Ils étaient tous énervés de ne pas avoir pu avancer dans cette enquête et Kate avait retrouvé son humeur massacrante du matin. Ils se saluèrent à peine, chacun voulant juste retrouver son lit avant de recommencer une longue journée infructueuse.

Avant de rentrer chez lui, Tony DiNozzo fit un détour. D'un pas rapide, il pénétra dans un bâtiment ouvert à toute heure. Comme à son habitude, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne. Il s'approcha d'un mur couvert entièrement de boîtes postales et s'arrêta sur une en particulier. La peinture verte s'écaillait légèrement là où était inscrit BP 42.

Sûr de lui il glissa une enveloppe et partit sans se retourner.

Alec Matthews avait été assassiné.

Sa couverture était en danger.


End file.
